Primadonna
by Simile like Sarah
Summary: All you wanted was to be loved. To be respected , loved , admired. All you wanted was to be the Primadonna , and nothing was going to stop you! GokuderaxReader
1. Chapter 1

You were the best. This competition was going to prove it.

For years you were convinced you were the best ballet dancer around, but then she showed up. With her perfect flippy hair and her perfect painted nails and her perfect pirouettes and leaps. God she made your blood boil!

But this competition would settle it. Every dancer in the east of Japan was competing and when you heard that that snubby bitch of a dancer was competing well , how could you _not _be tempted?

There was only one problem . Each performer need to compose a 3 minuet dance to a piece of classical music.

Shame you knew absolutely zip about classical music.

"Oi, (y/n)-chan are you daydreaming again?" The voice of the teacher suddenly suddenly brought you back to earth. "Class is over , go home!"

You didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing your bag you raced down to the dance theatre and began changing.

It was an old building with peeling white walls that clashed harshly with the paled acidic lights. Sure it was cold , and the top two windows in the changing room had been lazily boarded up with cheap plywood. But it was the perfect place to practice.

Sure you knew nothing about classical music , but that's why you'd asked Akira to help you out. He was something like the second best piano player in the school. If anyone could find you a classical piece to dance to , It'd be him!

Entering the dance hall , your eyes fell on the empty piano stool. "Akira-kun?" You paced toward the piano , only to notice a note had been left ontop of the paino.

"Dear (y/n)-chan ,

Sorry I can't help you with your piece. Turns out there's another dancer in the school who is completely stuck about what to do and well . . . She looked really upset and flustered, Don't worry , I'm sure you can find someone else to help you.

Akira."

That bastard!That Bitch!

There was no doubt in your mind that _SHE_ had found out you were planning on using him to help you with your dance and pulled out her biggest puppy eyes and persuaded Akira to help her instead of you.

You could feel a tantrum brewing inside of you. You felt ready to punch something . . . Or someone !

"DAMMIT!" You yelled , as you chose to abuse the near by piano. "

Where the hell were you gonna find a pianist on such short notice?


	2. Chapter 2

Another day had past and you hadn't even chosen a piece. You fidgeted with your pencil and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"And then the glacier moves down the mountain side eroding the back wall by way of . . . Anyone?"

The teacher looked round the classroom as if hoping for some miracle answer that would prove the class was paying attention.

"Nobody? Fine you brought this upon yourselves, your homework assignment is now to learn the several types of erosion and weathering by tomorrow."

A loud groan echoed throughout the class , but no-one said anything.

"Now . . . Tsunayoshi can you tell me what happens when the fluvio glacial material sinks to the bottom of the glacier?"

You snuck a glance at no-good tsuna. His face was set in a state of sheer panic.

"Ehh . . . Umm . . That would be . . ." It was obvious he was floundering.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Gokudera Hayato whisper something into his ear.

"It leaves striations on the valley floor that show the movement of the glacier?" he said , sounding only slightly more confident.

"Correct." replied the teacher glancing at his watch. " and that's time , I'll see you all tomorrow. . . And I want those erosion and weathering terms to be known .heart." and with that , he was gone.

Taking out your bento box and perching ontop of the desk you realised there was something nagging at the back of your mind. Gokudera Hayato , what did you know about him?

Nodding to your friends as they gathered round you desk to chat you stole another glance at the boy.

He was average height , his grey hair covered his eyes from your view but damn he looked fit! How had you not noticed those toned thin muscular arms? That sexy smirk , that tight round as- You shook your head. Focus! There was something important , something you member finding out about him. . . Something about an instrument . . . A piano! He was a piano player!

You almost slapped yourself for not remembering it sooner. Turning back to your friends you pretended to listen to their conversation.

" and that's when she found out that he was cheating , Oh my god she was so mad! Did you hear about it (y/n)-chan , apparently he never really loved her at all. He even hinted that he liked you!" Your friend said , nudging you slightly.

You sighed , when would the boys here understand that you weren't interested in anything but dancing?

"That nice , but I have a question" You pointed discreetly at the grey haired boy. " Do you know anything about him?"

" Who Gokudera?" Another friend questioned. " What about him?"

"Is he any good at piano?"

"Are you kidding?" Everyone in the group seem surprised. "he like the best piano player in Namimori!"

"Really." You smiled to yourself. Perfect! Now all you had to do was convince him to help you. Which shouldn't be too hard considering your . . . Assets.

"Do you know what type he likes?" You asked

"Dunno , He sees to spend a heck of a lot of time with no-good tsuna though." The first girl replied " Why , does (y/n)-chan have a crush?"

Everyone around the table seemed to pick up on this note and made childish noises. "Ooohhhhh , (y/n)-chans got a crush on the school bad boy!"

You rolled your eyes. They were such immature people. But at least now you had a plan.

First you would seduce . . . I mean uh convince Gokudera to help you choose a classical piece to perform with and help you practice.

Then you'd perfect you split jump add it into the routine and BAM! That trophy would be all yours and the whole of Namimori would know you were the primadonna


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Gokundera alone was harder than you expected. He was always hanging around with that no-good tsuna.

As you watched them leave together you decided you'd have to find another time to ask him to help you. Waving goodbye to everyone you headed to the dance studio. Only there was one problem, it was locked. There was no sign on the door but after angry shoves and twist of the handle you were sure it had been locked.

"Fuck" you mumbled as you feel to the floor and figured out what to do. That dance studio was the only space you had to practice. Without it you'd have nowhere to rehearse . . . the slow feeling of defeat trickled down you as you knocked your head against the door in anger.

"Oi what the hell do you think you're doing" A strange voiced called from above you.

"What the hell does it look like idiot!?" You replied looking up to see the one and only Gokundera .

"Well can you get out of my way woman, I need in there!" He shouted pointing at the dance studio door.

"You can't." You mumbled picking up your bag and yourself from the floor.

"Tcch , like you're gonna stop me. You're a nothing but a scrawny little girl." His voice was less angry now taking on a more patronising tone.

Scrawny?! Did he just call you scrawny? Sure years of ballet had left you with a slim toned figure, but scrawny never!

"Now you listen here asshole! The only scrawny one here is you and no I'm not trying to stop you getting in the damn thing is locked, alright? L-O-C-K-E-D! So good luck getting in!" With that you turned on your heels and stormed out.

Gees what were you thinking, trying to ask that guy to help would be a nightmare! The bloody arrogance of that boy! He may be the best piano player around but that doesn't give him the right to act like a . . . fucking . . . arghh!

Words escaped you as you tried to calm down. Like it or not this guy was your only hope at winning the competition. You let out a loud sigh and struggled with yourself. It was a matter of pride over more pride.

Just as you were about to turn around and apologise Gokundera pulled up behind you.

"Oi woman , why is it locked?!"

It was more of a statement than a question but you weren't going to pass up the chance to keep this guys attention.

"I don't know , I found it like that." You replied

"Well who locked it then?"

"Dunno" you shrugged. "Why do you want in there anyway?"

" I left me sheet music in there. . . " He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "N-not that it's any of your business woman!"

You chuckled. Geez this guy got worked up easily.

"So you're a pianist then?" You said , acting coy.

"Maybe , What's it to you!?" He seemed to be getting defensive.

"Well" you said clasping your hands behind your back and pushing out your chest slightly. " I happen to be in great need of a pianist such as yourself." Batting you eyelashes you glanced at him flirtatiously.

He paused. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" You replied innocently.

"Batting your eyelashes like a fucking bird!" He retorted in an irritated manner

" I'm just blinking. Geez are you always so pedantic!" Fuck it's like this guy was bloody oblivious to the charms of a girl.

"I''m not pedantic you're just weird!"

Damn , it seemed you'd have to go for a different tactic if you wanted his attention. Maybe something a bit more obvious? Taking initiative you gently placed you hand on his arm. "What I need is a big strong pianist like yourself to help me out , would you?"

"W-wha" His eyes seemed transfixed on your arm." D-d-don't touch me woman!" He arms jerked out from your grasp. Your move hadn't paid off and you were getting angry now. Did this guy just not understand how to treat a lady when she requests something?

Unable to keep your anger in you began shouting.

" Look you big idiot I just need someone to help me find a classical piece and practice with so if you don't help me out I'm gonna lose the eastern japan ballet competition and she's gonna win and everyone will think she's the best when she'sreallynoti'mwaybetternadipractisemoreideserve -" You're words had become a mush of noises as tears had started falling from your eyes. Damn it! All you wanted was to be the best , to prove to everyone that you were the best dancer in japan , neigh the world. But how could you do that if you couldn't even enter a regional competition.

Gokundera was staring now." Uh look I uh . . . geez woman are you always like this?" He began searching in his bag and eventually produced a very beaten up packet of tissues.

You graciously accepted his tissues and began wiping your eyes. "S-sorry" you muttered.

Gokundera sighed. "You can't just . . unload on people like that! Geez if it means that much I'll help you pick out a piece. But that's it alright! I aint getting involved in any of that fancy prancing shit!"

" Perfect! I'll see you back here tomorrow 3:30 sharp!" With that you grinned and happily skipped out of the school.


End file.
